Ayri and J fanfiction
by lil momma87
Summary: i'm one of Edward's sisters he didn't tell you about. WARNING: NO LEMONS TIL CH 2
1. Sad surprise

_**Author's note: If you are reading this first I shall give you a fair warning that my writing is very lemony and totally messed up so...don't hate/judge. 2: Thank you! For giving my writing a chance. And 3: This is a fiction piece about real people (me and this guy named Jordan). Ok! Enough with my babbling on let's get to the story!*p.s. this chapter has NO LEMONS wait until at least chapter 2 for lemons**_

Chapter 1: Sad surprise

APOV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room crying when my loving husband, Jordan walked into the room. The moment he saw tears on my face, he brought me closer to him, "what's wrong, love?" he said as he wiped the tears away "it's nothing" I sighed facing away from him "Ayringtyne, you know you're a horrible liar…did I do something, wrong?"He said his voice pained as he turned my face back to him searching my eyes "I'm not a horrible lair! And no…Well baby would you believe me if I told you?" I said, my violet eyes looking straight into his golden ones.

1,373 years ago

JPOV

I was 16 years old when I lost my virginity and mortality, both on the same night to the woman I loved more than anything. We had just graduated from high school the week before, almost a year and two months before everyone else (her brothers and sisters and my brother). Carlisle and Esmé left at the start of the month for their vacation and weren't expected back until the next day, while her brothers and sisters where at school, so Ayringtyne was at their big house all alone. I was at my home in my room, when I heard my darling's wings flapping towards the house, she then sat down on the window pane "Um, baby can you come to the house with me?" she said "Sure, love. Why?" she shrugged. "Ok, let me get my keys" I said as I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and jumped out the window with her, onto my motorcycle and rode away.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Author's note: Finally I'm done with this chapter! I'm still sorry that I couldn't at least give you an intro into the lemons :( **__** oh well. Well plz review I'll even take constructive criticism. Sorry for it being so short! Next chapter will definitely have lemons so don't worry.P.S:I'll try to update every monday or if i'm inspired which today is one of those days so i'll be makin another probs in a min or two. **__**Deuces readers!**_


	2. First time

_**Author's note: thank God I got enough time to fit in one more chapter for the day. And Switzerland1996 if you're reading this: Thank You for giving me a chance**_

APOV

We then soon reached the house, once inside Jordan attacked my mouth with kisses. I hitched my legs around his waist and he carried me upstairs to my room and stood in front of my-our-bed. "Jordan, I can't take it anymore, I want you to take my virginity right here, right now" I moaned in his ear (because I told him I was saving until the night before our wedding) "Are you sure, love?" I answered his question by unzipping his pants "I've never been more sure in my life" I said with an evil grin. I then pulled them down along with his boxers, and his 13" member sprung out in full glory in front of me. At first I was amazed, but I still stuffed him down to his balls after a minute or two I felt his sperm hit the back of my throat and swallowed it all. I then stood back up, when he started unbuttoning my shirt while kissing me he then reached around me and unlatched my bra, revealing my DD cup breasts. He started a trail of kisses down my neck to my boobs and took one of my pink nipples into his mouth I felt my back arching towards his licks and caresses, moaning and mewing in pleasure while his hands worked on getting my mini skirt and panties off and my hands were busy ripping off his shirt.

JPOV

When we were both fully naked my eyes looked hungrily across her beautiful body and curves, _who knew that a 14 year-old could have a body such as beautiful as her could make supermodels envy her with her own natural body_ I thought to myself, Ayringtyne must have read my mind with her powers again "Remember, Jordan I am not like normal 14 year-olds." "I have to remember that" I said as I entered myself into her hot core. I heard her whimper a bit as she dug nails into my back a little, _not enough to draw blood though, thank God_. "Are you alright, baby?" I said with worry in my voice as I stayed still inside her "Yes….you can move now" she said wrapping her legs around my waist once more and her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. I pulled out of her just to thrust back in. I moaned at the contact of her around me, she was so tight. "Faster, harder" she moaned into my ear. "Ayringtyne! You have no fucking idea how good you feel!" I moaned back. Neither of us lasted long, being virgins, we came moaning each other's names as we tumbled over the imaginary edge.

APOV

As he came, I walked back to reality in my mind and saw my father and Esme, back from their vacation early, standing in my doorway, mouths agape. "What the hell?!". The moment I noticed them everything went fast. Jordan swiftly pulled out of me, I ran to my closet at vampric speed and mentally thanked God that he left some clothes at my house, I grabbed some of mine and his, and jumped out the window with him down to the covered pool, that sent both of us flying to the farthest tree outside the house.

**_End of chapter_**

**_Author's note: Review! I need more inspiration! _**


	3. the proposal

_**Author's note: yes! i have time for at least two or three chapters today. this one has no lemons but it does have fluff.**_

_**Disclaimer: in this chapter I'll be using twilight characters and FYI they don't belong to me they belong to S. Meyer**_

Chapter 3: proposal

JPOV

Once we got in the tree we started getting dressed. "Now that we've taken both of our virginity's and pissed off Carlisle and Esme, it's only fair that I take your mortality finally." _Yes I've been waiting for so long_ I thought, Ayringtyne reading my mind again smiled and kissed me. "Baby are you sure you want me to do this?" I nodded "Ok" and with that she kissed her way down to my pulse line and bit it sending her venom straight to my heart.

APOV

I looked into Jordan's once brown eyes change from a light hazel into a bright crimson like mine used to be. I watched as his majestic wings sprouted out of his back making two little tears in his shirt. I heard his heart beat like a hummingbird's. After another painful minute (for both him and I) the transformation was complete.

JPOV

It hurt like hell when her venom finished off the fast beatings of my heart. Once the pain was over we flew from the tree to the ground with my new wings kind of testing them out and looked over at her with my new eyes. "You know, love there was something I was meaning to ask you before" I said as I pulled a little black box out of my pocket and knelt. I thought I saw a flush of red on her face briefly. "Ayringtyne Rhys-Nichelle Cullen, I promise to love you for all eternity, stay by your side, and cherish you forever, would give me the extraordinary honor of you as my wife?" I said looking right into her eyes and opened the box revealing a diamond-her birthstone- ring I bought the day before. "Yes, yes" she knelt slightly to kiss me, when I scooped her into my arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. She was the one to break the kiss "But before we do that _you_ need to hunt and we need to fair warn Carlisle." She said pointing a finger at me, getting out of my grasp. "Come on, I'll race you" I smirked as she ran like a bullet towards her prey. I caught a panther, 2 mountain lions, and a human. While Ayringtyne caught the female panther and a human. We then flew to my dad's house and told him and my brothers about the news of our engagement. I rang the doorbell and my brother, Chris opened the door "Hey Ayri…who's this guy?" he said eyeing me curiously "It's me, Chrisy" I said rolling my eyes "I told you to stop calling me that! Whoa dude that's you?" he said surprised "yeah, Chris I just changed him, no biggie" she said sarcastically "We had something to tell dad about" "okay come in" we then sat my dad down on the couch and told him what was happening. While we were flying back it was when I thought _how could a goddess like herself love me so much enough to change me and agree to be my wife? _She read my mind at this "Because I love you is why I love you so much" she said with a smile. And kissed me on the lips, I let my hands roam down her back to her perfect ass giving her cheeks a squeeze. I heard and felt the vibrations as she moaned in my mouth, breaking the kiss. "Now let's tell your dad, and we'll get back to this" squeezing them again as I said the last part.

_**End of chapter**_


	4. A new home

_**Chapter 4: A new home**_

APOV

I felt little butterflies in my stomach when we got to the house. We flew into my room through my window. Alice was the first to see us-the ring. She squeaked so loud you'd probably hear her from the heavens. "Thank you, Jordan! Now I can start planning your wedding!" "You young lady, come with us" rose said immediately appearing at my other side pulling me away from Jordan. "Wait, before you torture me. Jordan and I have to tell Carlisle." I said still unsure of what my father's reaction would bring.

JPOV

I felt my new wings flutter nervously as Ayringtyne called her dad into her room. I looked over at her bed. Remembering how we made sweet love barely 2 hours ago. The moment Carlisle walked though the doorway his face fell at the very sight of me. "Hi, Dr. Cullen" I said trying to brighten his mood "Ayringtyne, why is he here?" he said sharply, facing away from me. "Well um, as you see I changed Jordan and…" she trailed off so I finished for her "We're getting married" "Hallelujah!" we all heard Esme squealed. "Rhys, you can't be serious?" he said looking straight at her ring. "Daddy, I love him and we're getting married no matter what you say, 1, because I love him too much and 2, it would break Alice's and mine's hearts." She said as she stepped in front of her dad. "Rhys, you are only 14 and you cannot and will not be marring a 16-year-old! Especially when you are living in my house! You are too young!" he said sharply. Ayringtyne then closed her eyes and balled her fists popping her knuckles. She started glowing brightly and started to levitate "Oh no um Ayringtyne you know I didn't mean that right?" he said, his voice shaking in fear of his daughter. She then opened her eyes lightening coming out shooting her father back through the wall into Edward's room and began to beat him senseless. "Am I too young to do this dad?!" she yelled while her siblings rounded by the door watching until Emmet, Edward, and I got her of him, shocking us in the process. "Fine, you can get married" he grumbled "Yay!" she said as she turned back into herself.

APOV

"Sorry for kicking your ass daddy" I said as my hair floated back down my back "Its fine but we did have a surprise for you later but since you're getting married now I guess Jordan can show you now" he said looking down at the floor "Where is it?" I said looking at my fiancée "Outside, c'mon" he said grabbing my hand as we flew out the window. when we got to where I think we were almost there Jordan covered my eyes "don't worry I just want it to be more of a surprise." he said as he led me through a doorway, then uncovering my eyes. "oh Jordan, its beautiful" I said awing the house, my house. "let's test out our room first though" he said bringing me out of thought, as we ascended the stairs, into our bedroom. Not wanting to wait any longer I grabbed Jordan's face and smashed his lips against mine. I soon heard the sound of fabric ripping under his hands, it was already too late for his.

_**Author's note: lemons in next chapter**_


End file.
